powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Victoria Amicus
Victoria Amicus is a memory vessel of Sherria Amicus, and a teacher at the Royal Magic Academy. She is planning to overthrow the corrupt Foo Fighters so that she may succeed on reforming the corrupt officials of the Grand Magic Council of Destiny City. She is a member of the Amicus Clan and is currently the clan's head. She became a member of Destiny City's Magic Council after World War III, and has worked tirelessly to recreate diplomatic relations with other countries, as well as reform internal policies. She is one of the ten Witches that exist in the Imoutoverse. As a witch, she takes great care in maintaining her beauty, often experimenting with new beauty methods. Victoria enjoys shopping and collecting scented incense, as well as poking fun at Kagenui. Information The head of the powerful Amicus family and one of Sherria Amicus's many memory vessels. Known as the Illusion Queen, Victoria is the head of the 5th Hierarchical City of Britannia's Magic Council and representative Wizard Saint. When she met Hibiki #23 and Agnes Egnell, she offered her the chance to find their friend, Anette, and Agnes' little sister who had somehow gone missing into the bottom of the Phantom Realm. Obtaining Nameless Victoria first met Nameless at the age of 3, a few years after Sherria made her and started training under Mei-li. From their first meeting, Nameless took a quick liking to not only Sherria’s mana, but it's exact taste, losing itself in her. Nameless accepted Victoria's invitation as it’s new master. The sword had been shifted greatly in personality ever since it’s tenure with the 2nd Demon Lord, whose very conscience was continuously fantasizing about attractive big breasted and heavy bootied females. After his death, Nameless had began its quest for the perfect female partner, finding its new home with Victoria. From the very beginning, Nameless expressed it’s love for Victoria. However, at first, Victoria rejected the sword’s many attempts at passionate love. Eventually, Victoria began to rely on Nameless more and more during the course of battle, thanks to it’s unique ability to absorb mana, all taking place around the same time she had gotten married. Nameless refused to give up without so much as a fight. Victoria even attempted to get rid of the sword, by leaving it behind several times, but thanks to Nameless' unique ability to sense the mana of others, it found Shizuka within minutes, returning to her side once again. Eventually, Victoria’s partnership with Nameless grew, with the two becoming famous tag team partners in London. Over the years, Nameless and Victoria grew even closer, respecting one another as devoted partners. Victoria stopped carrying Nameless on her back, instead, allowing for it to rest within her dress, where it continually sucks on her mana, constantly depriving her of her mana, but in return, mixing it’s with hers. The more activity the two partook in together, the more Victoria’s mana began to resemble Nameless’, until the two were exactly the same, allowing for Victoria to be completely undetectable within to even the best of sensors when in it’s presence. Appearance Victoria is a girl with glasses, light brown hair, brilliant brown eyes, and a fair complexion. She is stated to be beautiful by Alexandra and Louis Mitsuari. She is always seen dressed in the uniform of Royal Magic Academy, even outside of school days, and is rarely seen on any other type of clothing, except for a set of sleepwear which she wore during The Grand Destiny Games. During the hunt for Mind Eater, she styles her hair into two braids and ties them with a cartoonish skull shaped hair clip that has a cat design. After the events of Mind Eater's massacre, she allows Anette to cut her hair as a symbol of her growth. She also begins wearing contact lenses instead of her usual pair of glasses. After the events in Torifune, her hair now has several noticeable streaks of silvery-white, resembling a tiger's stripes. She is also particularly known for having a very well developed and curvaceous figure. Ilona once commented on Amicus' Family's females that Victoria's breasts are "so appealing that one would want to cop a feel." Another interesting detail is her rather unique choice of underwear, which is often decorated with lace. She wears two thongs during missions, which can be transformed into a pair of revolvers, called "Double Silver Deamons". The two revolvers can be combined to form a large shotgun. She casually wears a blue sleeveless jacket, with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs, a dark tan mini-skirt, a dark blue belt skirt with blue boots. Although she was called flat-chested when she was younger, Victoria has large breasts, which Louis estimates to be 111 centimetres in circumference; she is in fact widely regarded as the most beautiful woman in the world. Victoria's witch form, turns her hair grey and makes her eyes glow as she gets serious, greatly increasing the potency of her attacks and spells. Personality Her personality is described as "leader-quality"; as she is kind, cheerful, energetic, and acts like a klutz most of the time, but is strangely perceptive of things around her. She has a silly attitude despite her calm face, as she used her powers to detect to keep an eye on Chichiru and Cynthia. She's very much aware of what it is to be a leader, and her strong sense of responsibility leads her to mediate in various troublesome situations. She is scared of bugs, especially spiders. She sometimes says words slightly different to what she intends. Victoria is also rather prudish, disliking actions or words of a sexual nature or implication. Usually, she becomes very embarrassed and uncomfortable whenever anything venereal happens. As a result, people often delight in teasing her, particularly about her body. However, she can get angry if pushed too much, chastising and even becoming violent depending on the situation. On the other hand, her personality does a complete 180 into brutality when she's got an weapon in her hands. She's fine while she's mediating, but once she loses her patience, snaps, and draws her blade, she ends up becoming the center of the trouble herself. Outside of battle, Victoria is shown to be a very clumsy person making mistakes every now and then in either a comical fashion or even cute. However these are unintentional mistakes she makes and being very blissful of how others react to certain features like how thin layered her clothing is. However once brought up, she becomes flustered. Overall Victoria is very friendly and likes to compliment others when people are kind to her and when she finds something cute. However her patience does have a limit and she will often say "Jeez" whenever she gets frustrated. Powers Illusion Memory Vessel Physiology- Victoria is a vessel created by Sherria Amicus to store all the memories she had when she was training. *Panmnesia- Victoria can call on Sherria's past experiences to constantly improve her strategical tactics. *Contaminant Immunity- Victoria has an immunity to all manner of poison, hallucinogens, bacterial disease and can overall not be affected by any sort of illness, due to being an Illusion. *Illusion Immunity- Being an illusion she is immune to being affected by illusions made by other people. *Selective Tangibility- As an illusory being, Victoria is extremely hard to harm by physical attacks due to her ability to become intangible. *Oxygen Independence- Being an illusion, Victoria has no need for oxygen, allowing her to survive underwater and in space. *Selective Invulnerability- As an Illusion, Victoria is naturally immune to having her mind read, earthly diseases, insta-kill abilities, abilities that targets specific organs, being possessed and having her soul destroyed. *Pain Suppression- Victoria completely ignored all injuries and pain inflicted upon herself to continue fighting viciously, due to being an illusion. *Thermal Resistance- Victoria is immune to extreme heat or cold, ranging from scalding hot coffee to molten lava. *Self-Sustenance- Due to being an illusion, Victoria has no need for food or sleep, though she tends to eat and sleep out of habit. **Digestive Expulsion Negation- Victoria, is capable of eating, but lacks the need to urinate or defecate. **Oxygen Independence- Being an illusion, Victoria has no need for oxygen, allowing her to survive in space. Performing Arts Magic- Victoria has the ability to use illusions, being able to deceive even respectable Mages such as other Wizard Saints and Magic Council members for a very long period of time. She was able to trick the whole audience of the Grand Destiny Star Games into seeing a false fight between her and White Requiem. According to her, other people cannot see nor hear them when she layers illusions over reality. Her illusions are so detailed that they appear to be truly life-like, furthermore, Victoria has used them on occasion to intimidate people, such as by creating fearsome beasts that look deadly and with snap of her fingers summon an army of Magical Girls; the brain perceives her illusions as real and as such someone killed with one of her illusions they will die. Victoria is skilled enough to trap the entire world in an illusion, even bypassing Illusion Awareness. *Pleasurable Illusion- This specialized magic allows her to bring out others' most pleasurable memories or show people illusions of her own design. While being affected by Pleasurable Illusion, people unconsciously lose the will to maintain their power so it appears as though their power is nullified. *Nightmare Reign: A forbidden magic that can induce nightmarish visions by reawakening traumatic memories within an opponent. Once caught it is possible the opponent may never wake from the nightmare. The target is left immobile and defenseless while under the effect of this magic. Should the target awaken, they will be both mentally and physically exhausted. **Neverending Nightmares- Victoria can send powerful brain waves to her enemies creating psychosomatic mental hallucinations. These illusions are the past memories of people who have died in the area, moments before their deaths occurred. This ability cannot be shut off until the intended target(s) die, however; she can utilize those memories to capture her victims in a powerful illusionary recreation of the event, ultimately leading to her victim's death. It was said by Mei-li that even limited exposure to her illusions can mean death if not careful. Victoria's power depends on her field of vision. She can only create an illusion if her targets are visible to her. Any interruption with her line of sight can instantly cancel the illusion. She wears her glasses to keep the ability in check. *Ultimate Mirage- Victoria can perfectly imitate her opponent's abilities, fighting style, techniques, and even weapons, however, she usually personally modifies them for easier use. *Paradise of Illusions- A metaphysical dimension which created by Victoria's thoughts, feelings and memories, it reflects the inner world of Victoria's being. In this space, Victoria is an absolute force, she can change her personal world as she pleases. The scale of this world may be different from the size of the room up a huge space containing countless stars. Teleportation- Victoria is capable of teleportation, however nature of this ability is unknown. She is powerful enough to teleport a huge platoon of soldiers simultaneously in an instant. Magical Belly Dances- Victoria can use her ability to belly dance to cause various kinds of magical effects, most notably healing and hypnosis. Her dancing style is the Turkish Oryantal Dans style of belly dance, with elements of Egyptian dance and some more. Magic Disturb: It is a unique magic copied from an ex-con and catburgular, it works by interfering with the mana buildup on the focal point of the opponent (usually the hands) to prevent it from working and only falling apart. Rally Magic: Victoria is able to raise a rally cry to temporarily raise the magical potency of her allies. Abilities Enhanced Fighting Skills: While preferring to fight at mid to long-range to make full use of her illusions and spell cards, Victoria is also a highly capable close-range and bare-handed fighter. She can administer a tranquilizer with a kiss. Victoria is a rather competent martial artist and is proficient in several martial arts including: Silat, Krav Maga, Savate, Taekkyeon, Systema, and Wing Chun. In battle she tends to flow gracefully and move at accelerated speeds. Her speed and agility allows her to dodge and evade incoming attacks with little effort. She is also able to mix hand-to-hand combat with her swordsmanship while in the midst of battle. Victoria is capable of wielding the elements of fire, water, and wind that she can combine to cast a wide variety of powerful spells. These include, but are not limited to, a beam of electricity, a gravity well, thorny vines to whip opponents, a disembodied goat skull to block attacks and emit a kind of laser beam, and unstoppable pillars of dark energy that erupt from the ground after a set time has passed. She can also project massive beams of dark energy from both her hands and feet, conjure powerful explosions, and create bindings and arrows of magical energy that grow stronger the more powerful the spells she has in her slots. *Paper Charm Magic- Victoria can use her enchanted paper seals to summon various elements and to cast spells and expel dark energies. When armed with a variety of magic-infused seals, Victoria proves a decent melee fighter. More importantly, however, she can call upon powerful Summon Beasts to aid her in battle; these summoning abilities are very helpful in a one-on-many situation. **Magical Writing- Victoria can invoke water, air, earth, and fire-based spells by using small slips of paper with the words for the elements written on them. *Illusory Combat: Victoria combines illusions with her combat, making her very unpredictable and hard to keep track of, and she can pull off surprise attacks more easily. *Hypnotic Breasts: She has the power to mesmerize and hypnotize men with her breasts. *Enhanced Swordplay: Victoria is a very skilled swordswoman, even without needing the usage of her sword's special abilities. *One-Man Army: Victoria is one Sherria's most powerful memory vessels. She has defeated 1000 high-level Great Witches in a row, which was considered impossible, even for a Wizard Saint. If she's so much as spotted anywhere near the battlefields, the enemy will sound the retreat. Superhuman physical characteristics: She can magically alter her physical characteristics like strength, speed and so on. For example, Victoria is able to easily move on a supersonic level of speed. Talented Haggler: Victoria has talent with haggling, as she can lower the price on the object she wants to purchase to the point that people watching her applaud at her cleverness. Excellent Teacher: The powers and talents of whoever she trains grows tremendously and in a short time thanks to her training, which will bring out anyone's full potential. Ilona acknowledged her abilities in this field. Immense Endurance: Victoria can fight for extended periods of time, even when outnumbered, with no visible signs of exhaustion. She can take direct attacks from others unfazed. She can endure being impaled on a sword without so much as flinching from the perceived damage, even when the blow is dealt by the likes of Mind Eater, a powerful opponent. Wicked Tsunami Walk: An ability that all witches have, Victoria is able to ignore gravity's bonds and walk on any surface. Contact Persuasion: Whenever she presses her breasts against someone they will tell the truth to her; she usually presses her victim's head in-between her breasts. Magical Awareness: Victoria has a "Magical Awareness" that manifests as an expansion of her breasts. Victoria possesses a super enhanced Magical Awareness that allows her to trace magical power signatures in an extremely large area and can determine how strong those she senses are without them being near her. Enhanced Leadership: Victoria has the special ability of "Charisma" which allows her to rile up others and convince them to follow her orders with immediate ease. Tarot Reading: Victoria can use cards to assist her in determining the outcome of any event, as well as the likelihood of her own success but can only use it three times a day. Intuitive Aptitude: Victoria is said to be able to play the piano at a concert-performer level with ease while still being able to draw people's attention through minuscule body movements. She is also an expert negotiator and singer. Linguistics: Victoria is extremely skilled in conversational abilities, being fluent in 11 different languages. Through these skills combined with her infiltration abilities, Victoria is able to extract information from her fellow councilmen and other Wizard Saints. Master Strategist: As the head of her clan and a member of Destiny City's Magic Council, Victoria is a capable leader. Despite her seemingly klutzy personality, Victoria has a clever intellect, and, most importantly, a deep knowledge of Magic and its related world. As a member of the Thirteen Wizard Saints, Victoria specializes in hunting down supernatural disturbances wherever they are found, particularly other Witches. She can quickly adjust to new developments and make quick decisions accordingly. It is usually her intelligence that has helped her more than her Magic. Immense Magic Power: Reputed as an amazing Mage, Victoria possesses a large reservoir of Mana. She has enough for her to be made a member of the Thirteen Wizard Saints, a group containing some of the strongest Mages in Destiny City, as well as a member of the Grand Magic Council, the ruling body of Destiny City; the latter in spite of both her personality and her overbearingness towards older more corrupt, fellow councilors. Victoria possesses an exceedingly powerful mana exertion, capable of making other Wizard Saints sweat in fear and paralyze fellow witch Thalia Ash with a simple look. When exerted, her Magic Power is violet in color. *'Smile Bloodlust': Unlike common Bloodlust, her cute smile often gives a terrifying chill to those who never experienced it before. This was an unique ability because when Victoria smiles it has more bloodlust than common bloodlust. Power of Friendship: Heals and cures all ailments of surrounding allies. Special Ability - Large Breasts: 30% chance of automatic ball receive and distracting opponent. Anti-Magic: Victoria's magical defense is greatly increased each time she is struck by an enemy magical attack. Auto-Undo: Victoria is able to automatically undo any changes to her health or mana three times a day. MP Free in a Pinch: Victoria's MP Costs are lowered to zero when she's hard-pressed. Half Off: Victoria is able to temporarily halve her opponent's defenses, rendering them far more vulnerable to her attacks. Spell Boost: Victoria's experience as a mage allows her to bring out the full potential of her magic, greatly raising the potency of any spell she uses. Focus: Magic users work best when they are undisturbed. As a result, Victoria's ability to accurately strike her opponent's weak points increases by 30% when she has no allies nearby. Spells *Defensive Spells: Victoria can use anti-impact spells to defend herself from magical and physical attacks. *Queen's Guard: A temporary magical barrier of the numerous and recovering at an amazing speed of layers of the force field. Provides protection from most impacts, whether spiritual, astral, conceptual, physical, magical, spatial-temporal, various "instakill" abilities or even the manipulation of reality. *Elemental Shot: The user creates a shining glyph in front of them, reminiscent of the one used in Layered Circle Magic, with four elemental seals at the four sides. Elemental shots of energy then charge through, dealing damage in continuous hits. This spell appears to represent mastery of the four basic elemental magics. *Event Horizon: Victoria raises her right hand with her index finger pointing toward the sky, and a bright light appears above her. It then transforms into a hazy, black hole with silver swirls. After enlarging in the distance, the black hole then explodes with a burst of brightening light, which deals great damage to all within 100km radius. *Elemental Sponge: Victoria casts an enchantment that allows her to absorb any and all elemental attacks to restore her health for a period of time. *Lightning Blitz: Victoria creates a sphere of electricity in her hand and fires it in the shape of beam at the opponent. *Jack-o'-lantern communication spell: Victoria can create a mobile fist-sized pumpkin-shaped item with eyes and mouth carvings on its surface that allows for her to communicate with people. When she stops using the spell the pumpkin bursts into streamers. *Galaxy Buster: Flies into distant space, then gathering energy into a single, powerful magic blast that annihilates all planets in its path, and causes all stars it hits to go supernova *Quagmire: Her favored spell, used alongside highly destructive spells to minimize collateral damage. It works by turning the ground like that of a quagmire, trapping the foes that steps onto it. It proved reliable by preventing Bête Noire from fleeing from a consecutive assault of powerful spells. *Time Slip: Victoria is able to return the battle back to the way it started if she is somehow defeated, but this only works once per a day. The opponent is left in the state that they were before the restart. *Evil Sigh: Victoria blows a dark breath upon the enemy which causes intense jealousy in women and and intense pain men. *Darkness Love: Victoria fires off a lustful aura while striking a suggestive pose to disrupt the enemy's concentration. *B!tch Slap: Slaps foe. Deals tremendous damage to females. *Hearts Attack: Victoria blows a sexy kiss. The kiss will induce a feeling of euphoria in their target, while also trapping them in a sultry dream about whoever they love the most. *Draconic Fireball: Spits an exploding fireball at an area, dealing damage across a wide area. *Meteor Storm: Calls down thousands of meteors that split apart to overwhelm her foes. Those who gaze upon or are in the general vicinity of the light these meteors release will have their nervous systems seared and destroyed, but this ability will only work on those who bear evil or hostile intentions towards Victoria. *Water Dragon Missile: The Water Dragon Missile spell shapes a large amount of water into a giant, powerful dragon, which hits the opponent with formidable might, dealing physical damage. The ideal place to use it is near a body of water, but if the user's skill allows it, it is possible to use it even in a place where there is none. The amount of water used will be in proportion with the user's skill. *Ravenous Shark Bullet: The user shapes water into the form of a large shark and thrusting their hand forward, sends it hurtling towards the opponent at high-speeds, resulting in a powerful impact. The user can also ride inside the water shark to dramatically increase their swimming speed. *Space-Time Crushing: Victoria opens her hand towards the enemy. By closing her hand Victoria crushes space alongside the enemy. *Setting Sun: Victoria lifts both hands towards the sky. Instantly, her hands produce a golden radiance that doesn't emit any heat. The golden light swells up, creating a sphere with a diameter of one kilometer that lights up the sky as a second sun. Victoria then drops this superheavy magic sphere into the enemy. An anti-planet spell, it is capable of destroying the Earth. *Black Dragon: After generating black lightning from their body which takes the form of a dragon, the user can manipulate it to affect multiple victims at once by electrocuting them. *Skilled Mist: Victoria creates a cloud of mist which she releases from her mouth. This mist has corrosive properties. Victoria has the ability to alter the potency and acidity of the mist. *Quick Medic: A minor healing spell that allows the target to heal more quickly than usual, sealing minor cuts, bruises, and scrapes very quickly. *Heavenly Light: Shoots a ball of white energy upwards that will crash down on the opponent. *Illusion Mirror: Illusion Mirror can absorb magical attacks and project them back at opponents at twice their original strength. *Jupiter's Lightning Storm: An offensive spell which combines the elements of wind and lightning into a directed storm teeming with lightning. *Kiliaphe Astrape: An extremely destructive, wide-range spell, widely considered to be among the most powerful lightning spells in existence, and so far the one with the greatest range and potential area-of-effect. During the incantation, magic is charged, and then released in a hail of 1000 lightning bolts, hence the name. Kiliaphe Astrape has no inherent area-of-effect, as it strikes "out of the blue" from the high skies. *Warhammer of the Ice God: Is an attack spell which crushes the target with a giant mass of ice. The creation and manipulation of ice being the cornerstone of cold-based magic, this is an extremely simple spell, its only real advantage being the massive force it can bring down on the target. *Snowstorm of Darkness: Is a storm-type offensive spell which combines the forces of ice and darkness into a into a directed storm that obscures light and causes high ice-based damage. *Arctic Coffin: Is mid-rank capture spell that creates a giant icicle from the ground. The pillar then completely encases and traps the target. *Lightning Shark: An offensive spell where the user makes a downward-sweeping motion which destroys the target with an intense electric attack. While the attack has a limited area of effect, its short incantation makes it very effective at close to medium range. Techniques *Purification Techniques: She possesses techniques meant to deal with spirit-based enemies, such as Transcendent Phantom God, Onryos, and wraiths. **Purification Fist: Charges her fist with a shroud of aura meant to purify, she can use it to damage wraiths and spirits. **Purification Blade: Charges her sword with a shroud of aura meant to purify, it is meant to damage wraiths and spirits. *Die for my Sins: She surrounds her body with magical energy and throws herself towards her opponent. It is the same principle as Final Nemesis, but she is completely invulnerable against conceptual attacks when executing this technique. *Combo Breaker: A combo of punches and kicks enhanced with magical energy. If the target gets hit by the first blow, it's impossible to avoid or counter the following hits. *Silence Hug: Silences the target and renders them unable to speak, making it impossible to cast verbal magic or other abilities involving or requiring the use of the voice. *Torrent Dance: Victoria rapidly cuts her opponent to pieces with water-imbued attacks, dealing sixteen hits in an instant. *Qigong Wave: Martial arts technique that allows Victoria to fire a burst of Ki energy that bypasses enemy guards. *Thunder Hammer: Victoria grabs and holds out her opponent's arm, puts her fist to the ribs underneath, charges her fist with Ki energy and releases that energy in a powerful explosion which sends the opponent flying across the room. *Ride of the Mist: Victoria dashes swiftly forward leaving an afterimage of her behind. This technique can be used to confuse the opponent on her whereabouts. *Beyond The Earth: Victoria performs a very high spinning jump, turning upside-down near the apex. This technique is used to leap over the opponent causing confusion. *Suggestive Looks: Victoria is able to control the minds of dozens of opponents at once, allowing her to direct their movements as she pleases unless they possess an extremely strong will to break it. *Awesome Counterattack: Victoria dodges her opponent's attack and reappears behind them, and then proceeds to chop the opponent on the back of their neck, inflicting damage and knocking them unconscious. *Flower Arrangement: Victoria throws a paper at the enemy with an upward strike, causing a small, two-hit burst of fire to strike them. *Boob Burst: Victoria slams her boobs together while moving them at high speeds to create high frequency waves. They will reach the opponent's ears, causing them to lose their sense of balance for a few moments. *Heaven Splitter: A powerful vertical slash that is powerful enough to split a mountain and a row of clouds a great distance away cleanly in half. *Ultra Palm Strike: A palm strike that causes an intense vibration that creates bubbles in someone’s lungs through heavy armor. She can use variations of this technique to create air bubbles in a gasoline tank to stall a vehicle's engine or to wrap a bunch of air bubbles around the electrodes soaking in the battery acid to similarly disable the battery by significantly reducing the efficiency at which electricity is drawn from the acid. *Starscream Blitz: Victoria can use the Starscream Blitz sword technique to multiply the weight of her attacks as long as she continues attacking without interruption, with each consecutive blow receiving an additional 100,000 pounds of force compared to the previous one. Summons Summons are powerful entities Sherria and her memory vessels can summon to aid them in combat and temporarily increase their stats. In addition, all of their attacks completely bypass Damage Negation and Absolute Defense abilities. Once summoned they hang around until defeated or called back. * Scorpion Emperor: Summons an enormous scorpion to do battle along side her and quadruples her physical defense. *'Empress Crusher': Summons an eldritch, voluptuous female-humanoid monstrosity which annihilates the opponent. * Roc: Summons a wind demon similar in shape to a fighter jet to devastate the battlefield with massive tornado before quadrupling her speed and evasion rates. * Rán: Summons the spirit of a goddess who drowned sailors to flood the area with a great deluge to crush and drown opponents as well as quadrupling her magical defense. * Ifrit: Summons a fire djinn to blast all foes with hellfire, quadrupling her physical attack power in the process. * Machine God: Summons a giant automaton that blasts her foes with lightning, quadrupling her magical attack power. *'Shining Trapezohedron:' The Shining Trapezohedron is an immensely powerful summon to the point that the summoner's own life is at risk simply from summoning it in the first place. Once it is summoned, the Shining Trapezohedron releases all of its stored mysterious power onto the target. The energy manifests as light and darkness that merge into a mass that tears open a large fissure in the empty space. The target is then pulled into the fissure by countless hands of light and dark and the fissure closes. What horrors lie within the fissure are unknown. Whatever is grabbed by the hands is indefinitely taken to the void and any regenerative effects or otherwise are nullified. * Susano'O: Summons an enormous samurai to cleave her foes in half with a giant sword to deal massive non-elemental damage to all foes and raises her chances of dealing critical damage immensely. *'Odin:' Victoria's most powerful summoning in which she summons Odin, The Head God of Norse myth to fight at her side. Odin can throw his spear, Gungnir, that creates a world of death at the spot the spear hits, instantly killing everyone caught in range. In addition, the effectiveness of this summon increases the more her foes think of their families. Equipment Wizard Saints Identicard: Victoria holds a Wizard Saints Identicard that identifies her as a member of the 13 Wizard Saints and grants her the associated privileges. Beautiful Memories: Victoria's main weapon is a pair of eyeglasses, which she finds stylish and classy. The glasses can record the data of her enemies that helps her replicate their abilities, fighting style, techniques, and even weapons enhancing her Mirage Magic by tenfold. With the glasses she also has the ability to calculate a female's body measurements or a male's "manhood" size just by looking. Jack-O-Lantern: A lantern obtained from the seasonal monster Pumpkin King. Surrounds the owner in the darkness like the night of a new moon, while granting light only the owner can see. It has a pretty design and is very popular with females, however, it is rare due to its difficulty to obtain. Rigged Dice: Dice-shaped ornaments. Brings good luck to guarantee nine magical critical hits, it has a daily usage limit though. It is possible to use these as normal dice, but Victoria seems to never get a good number from them, so she had them sealed away. The Rigged Dice's secret trump ability grants the user absolute luck without even needing to do anything. Victoria can call in an infinite supply of success, which can be compared to being blessed by the goddess of luck herself. Because of this, Victoria can't lose any kind of luck-based gamble, no matter if the odds are one in a million, one in a billion or even worse, she will succeed with ease even if they're zero. Hestia's Love: A lump of charcoal that gives off a faint red glow. It is said to bring the divine protection of the Goddess of Hearths. When the owner of the lantern sleeps, it is possible to produce light and heat like that of a bonfire. Gift of Santa: A beautifully-crafted bottle containing glistening silver whirling chilled air inside. An arctic storm rages out when opened and slows down enemies. Because it takes a full day for the cold air to gather inside, it's necessary to determine when to best use it. Queen's Vanity: A regal staff with a magical crystal that changes to various colors according to how much magic is accumulated and how determined the wielder is. Raises power by continuously using magic of the same attribute. Nameless: Victoria's sword. It is 2/3 the size of Victoria and is made of an unknown metal with golden engravings carved on the side and bandages around the hilt. It is nameless since the smith that made the blade never gave it a name. The blade also contains a compartment that she uses to store her clothes for her to change with. Nameless is also semi-sentient and can return to her and sense danger for Victoria. Nameless can also absorb mana from whoever is cut by its blade. Nameless lacks an edge but can easily slice through any sort of magical defense in it's path and serve as a powerful blunt weapon, easily breaking a man's arm with a casual swing. The spine of the blade can be used to parry, deflect, and reflect enemy magic attacks but are also useful for serving as physical shields due to being virtually indestructible, having yet to be damaged by any attack that has tried to break it thus far. It has the ability to completely stop the special abilities of women for a short time. Nameless also strengthens barriers and casting speed, can also cause criticals when using recovery spells. Victoria's Nameless has magical engravings found on it. By activating those spell sigils Victoria can induce various magic effects on the target. Some known variations: *'Immolation Sigil:' A spell sigil engraved in Nameless that makes the target burst into flame once it slashes the target. *'Dehydration Sigil:' A spell sigil engraved in Nameless that dehydrates the target once hit by the blade. *'Petrification Sigil:' A spell sigil engraved in the Nameless that petrifies the target once hit by the blades. *'Electrification Sigil:' A spell sigil engraved in the Nameless that electrically shocks the target once hit by the blades. *'Banishing Sigil:' A spell sigil engraved in the Nameless that can negate/erase anything upon slashing it. *'Trans-location Sigil:' A spell sigil engraved in the Nameless that can teleport individuals from one location to another upon slashing them. *'Boing Sigil:' A spell sigil engraved in the Nameless that allows her to transfer breasts size from other women into herself. *'Explosion Sigil:' A spell sigil engraved in the Nameless which causes explosions proportionally to the strength of her swing. *'Burst Bust Sigil:' One of the more known spell sigils of Victoria, it grants Victoria the ability to take or give another or themselves breasts, mainly by contact. If done incorrectly, it produces a burning sensation, but when done on a busty opponent Victoria feels an arousing sensation. It is possible for Victoria to take or give all or little of her breasts, but Victoria must have control in order to do so. *'Vaporization Sigil:' A spell sigil engraved in the Nameless which causes damage by instantly converting matter from a solid (or liquid) into a gas, via a violent phase transition in order to attack its target; any living opponent caught within such an effect would thus be instantly vaporized and killed. As such a phase transition also absorbs an incredible amount of heat energy in the process, the surrounding area as the spell plummets in temperature as a direct result, causing this sigil to actually be a two-stage attack – if the target were to be able to avoid instant vaporization via instantaneous phase transition, they would still have to deal with the extreme low temperature left in the spell's wake to deal with. Clothing Victoria has different outfits she can wear that change her stats and abilities. *Magic Absorbing clothing: Special clothing that passively absorbs ambient magic energy for the wear's use. It also increases the casting speed of the wielder. Despite the glamorous blue appearance, it places importance on offensive ability. *Shooting Star Earrings: Idol-class accessory with the seven colors of the rainbow as its motif. While in Fennmont, it had the ability of displaying effects in the sky like !, ?, etc. in a gorgeous pattern, but Victoria has mastered the effects to have it show what she wants now. Extends casting range and shortens reuse cooldown by 60%, allowing for consecutive use. *Teal Kofurisode: A pale teal-colored kofurisode with a cool pattern of scattered Chinese bellflowers. This kofurisode sharply raises your luck values and magical defense. Also equipped with a special magical power that raises the abilities of the person wearing them in proportion to the darkness of the surrounding area. *Starlet Peach: A pale pink lip rouge. Instead of being in stick form, it's the old-fashioned type you paint on with a fingertip. There are brighter colors and sparkling, iridescent types as well, but this one is about as much as Victoria can manage. It grants resistance against abnormal status and strengthens both recovery magic and charm. *Sexy Black Panties: Lacey black panties worn by female Jewels that accumulates magical power. It is able to absorb mana from ambient sources for her own uses. It boasts high tolerance to bad status effects against the mind. It contains the ability to strengthen attack magic and defense magic of the wearer. Types of Magical Girls These enigmatic beings kill by emitting "Magic" from their wands. Anyone killed by them come back as magical zombie servants. As long as their wands are intact they can regenerate from even the most heavy damage to their body. Magical Girls possesses a physical condition that is superior to that of normal human athletes. *''Magical Girl: Attract & Repel''- This type of Magical Girl can emit magnetic waves which attract or repel objects via her wand. Her attraction ability can go as high as six tons, whilst, her repulsion ability can shoot anything away from her at a force of up to six tons or a distance of 10km. *''Magical Girl: Blender''- This type of Magical Girl creates a vortex that sucks targets into her body and "blends" them either into a new being or into a juicy purée. *''Magical Girl: Compactor''- This type of Magical Girl can compact any inorganic with 10m of her into a ball. *''Magical Girl: Cutter''- This type of Magical Girl can cut anything within a space of 40m in front of her. *''Magical Girl: Damage Reflection''- This type of Magical Girl reflects any damage done to it's body and returns it to the sender, making it nigh undefeatable. *''Magical Girl: Deadlock''- This type of Magical Girl creates a square on the ground and everything within the square is paralyzed. *''Magical Girl: Dragon Rider''- This type of Magical Girl has a fire breathing dragon that she rides, which also acts as her wand. *''Magical Girl: Drill''- This type of Magical Girl possesses a gigantic drill-sword that is capable of piercing both concrete and steel. *''Magical Girl: Fatal Attraction''- This type of Magical Girl generates a powerful torrent of gravity that devours and destroys everything. It uses it's charms to bewitch it's unsuspecting victims. *''Magical Girl: Succubus-'' This type of Magical Girl possess the ability to create illusions — ranging from taking the appearance of loved ones to creating illusory dream worlds or sensations — to soothe their victims, lulling them into a false sense of security right before taking their victim's life. *''Magical Girl: Sympathetic''- This type of Magical Girl can recreate a target area of up to 3km in diameter in the palm of her hand. Anything that is crushed, poked, etc. in her hand's version happens to the actual space as well. *''Magical Girl: Green Thumb''- This type of Magical Girl can create plants out of thin air. These plants can be controlled at will. *''Magical Girl: Corrosive Spray''- This type of Magical Girl shoots out streams of highly concentrated corrosive acid from her wand. *''Magical Girl: Laser Circus''- This type of Magical Girl shoots a barrage of lasers that pierce anything that they come into contact with. *''Magical Girl: Master''- This type of Magical Girl has the ability to use all of the powers of every magical girl. *''Magical Girl: Meta Nightmare''- This type of Magical Girl can enter into the dreams of others and control them to a horrifying effect. When anything alive falls asleep within 30 meters of it they are drawn into it's dream realm, which appears as an open meadow with a few rocks, trees and with small ponds scattered about with a black paper moon overhead. It has full control in this dream world, save for the people drawn into it. It is able to summon objects out of nothing and even trick a person into thinking they are using their powers as no mana or Ki exist within the dream realm. Any injuries the person receives in the dream realm are transferred to the real world, including fatal ones. It can also can heal its victims in the dream realm, which causes the healing of a wound in the real world. The corpse of anyone killed in the dream realm stays where it was killed in the dream, becoming a part of it, and thus under it's control. *''Magical Girl: Mini-Gun''- This type of Magical Girl shoots countless bullets from the mini-gun inside of her mouth. They have a range of 35m. *''Magical Girl: Napalm''- This type of Magical Girl produces a flammable gel from its wand that ignites upon contact with the atmosphere, which it can then direct as explosive releases of liquid napalm. *''Magical Girl: Necromancer''- This type of Magical Girl can re-create any destroyed magical girls with a wave of her wand. Any magical girl revived by her can then be upgraded by her magic. *''Magical Girl: Powerhouse''- This type of Magical Girl can boost her physical abilities by 120% which allows her to level city blocks with it's bare hands. *''Magical Girl: Pitfall''- This type of Magical Girl creates a pitfall trap where anyone falling in is turned into a skeleton. *''Magical Girl: Radioactive''- This type of Magical Girl can transform and emit any and all forms of radiation in the electromagnetic spectrum. *''Magical Girl: Sever''- This type of Magical Girl possesses chakrams that can sever anything. This includes: mana circuits, an entire concept, dimensions and the abilities of Sacred Arms. *''Magical Girl: Size Shifter''- This type of Magical Girl can change its body to be small or large. It can grow as large as 90m or as small as 3cm. *''Magical Girl: Slice N'Dice''- This type of Magical Girl can selects what she wants to cut. Then she stops time in both natural conceptual and meta-conceptual levels of Time, etc.. Then she cuts her selected target. Then time resumes and the effects of the cut take place. *''Magical Girl: Surgeon''- This type of Magical Girl can instantly rearrange or alter the limbs and other body parts of her target. Has a range of 6m. *''Magical Girl: Time Wizard''- This type of Magical Girl can send her targets either back 12 years into the past or forward 12 years into the future. If Time Wizard is destroyed, her targets return to the present. *''Magical Girl: Toxic Miasma''- This type of Magical Girl attacks with a powerful poisonous gas that debilitates and kills within a 30m diameter even it if it were to breathe in the gas itself. *''Magical Girl: Typhoon''- This type of Magical Girl surrounds itself with a dense magic concealing fog and uses compressed wind to cut anyone who comes near. Weaknesses *She's afraid to go all out in battle, so most of her fights are done with the bulk of her power sealed and she tends to hold a back against weaker opponents. *She cares deeply for the innocent and will not conduct any actions that would harm the majority. *She is obsessed with Japan's cuisine. *People with magic negation can be problematic to fight if she is already weakened. *This less clothing that she has on, the less ambient magical energy she can absorb from her surroundings. *If Victoria is knocked out, the effects of her "Neverending Nightmares" will wear off. *Her "Neverending Nightmares" ability does not work against people wearing any kind of glasses or has a Psychic Shield. *Her sword style, she uses it in moderation so as not to become overly reliant upon it. *She sometimes lets her emotions get the best of her. *Can sometimes be somewhat self-assured when things seem to be going well for her. *Her teleportation has a vast but limited range **If she uses her teleportation ability too much, it leaves her nauseated. **She is more vulnerable than other teleporters when taken by surprise or if she has her calculations disrupted by things like pain or fear. **In heavy rain or similar things her spacial awareness and with that the accuracy of her teleports go down. *Has a terrible sense of direction *Her Witch mode turns her into a younger, weaker version of herself once she deactivates it. *Her anger can easily take over her judgement just by some little things such as big breasts problems or her prudeness. Trivia *Victoria completed 1,839 official missions in total: 58 D-rank, 345 C-rank, 684 B-rank, 138 A-rank, 614 S-rank. With this rating of mission completion by Victoria, she has the most completed missions of all the members of the Wizard Saints. *She is a person great of imagination and concentration to the point where she can have an orgasm with only her imagination. *Although she is a professional as an eroge voice actress, Victoria has no experience in real life. *Victoria is so powerful at casting illusions that even she herself may not be real. *Victoria is good at tongue twisters. *Louis Mitsuari dubbed her nameless sword, "Victory Pledge", after it was imbued with the ability to become stronger whenever Victoria is fighting for her friends. *She was created by Sherria Amicus in order to hold her memories from when she was human. *Becomes easily embarrassed when she is the subject of discussions of a sexual nature. *Don't think about touching her. She won't care whether it was an accident, or not, like that old guy she spin kicked through a train window. *She isn't entirely ashamed of her figure, so it isn't a busty hell, but the big part of her cosplay fetish is that she can't wear the outfits herself due to her figure. *Victoria purportedly has a complex about her large chest. *Victoria is very concerned about her weight, so much that when she finds out she put on some, she decides to go on a diet, hardly eating anything for 3 days straight. But she's stopped by Rana who states she's making Dai-sensei worry a lot, and that they both think she kept her usual thin figure. After some research, it is revealed that the weight she gained comes from her breasts having grown in size. Category:Blog posts Category:Female Characters Category:Character Sheet